cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association
The New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association is a professional baseball organization which has played the sport on an organized basis in New Libertaria since 1901. The New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association has played a 154-game season since its inaugural season in 1901. It is organized into two leagues, the Zealand League and the Frontier League. The Zealand League comprises teams which play in cities located in North Zealand and South Zealand. The Frontier League comprises teams which play in the Australian States. Both leagues meet annually to play a best-of-seven series called the New Libertarian World Championships.Results and statistics based on simulations generated by using Baseball Mogul. Using Fictional Play and allowing computers to run all 16 teams, the numbers presented here are rooted in game play using Baseball Mogul 2009 Player names have been randomly generated. World Championships And League Titles By Franchise |width="400" valign="top"| Zealand League Titles :: Frontier League Titles :: |} New Libertaria Baseball Standings By Decade 1901-1910: 1901 • 1902 • 1903 • 1904 • 1905 • 1906 • 1907 • 1908 • 1909 • 1910 1911-1920: 1911 • 1912 • 1913 • 1914 • 1915 • 1916 • 1917 • 1918 • 1919 • 1920 1921-1930: 1921 • 1922 • 1923 • 1924 • 1925 • 1926 • 1927 • 1928 • 1929 • 1930 1931-1940: 1931 • 1932 • 1933 • 1934 • 1935 • 1936 • 1937 • 1938 • 1939 • 1940 1941-1950: 1941 • 1942 • 1943 • 1944 • 1945 • 1946 • 1947 • 1948 • 1949 • 1950 1951-1960: 1951 • 1952 • 1953 • 1954 • 1955 • 1956 • 1957 • 1958 • 1959 • 1960 1961-1970: 1961 • 1962 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 1971-1980: 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 1981-1990: 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 1991-2000: 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 2001-2010: 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 New Libertaria Baseball: All-Century Team In 2001, to celebrate the 100th Anniversary of organized professional baseball in New Libertaria, the Ministry Of Sports And Culture commissioned a panel of experts, players and fans of the game to determine the New Libertaria All-Century Team. Announced before the World Championships in 2001, the team recognized the all-time greatest player at each position, as well as right-handed and left-handed starting pitcher and closer. The following are the players named to the All-Century Team. *'C - Chris Lowry' *'1B - Tommy Buller' *'2B - Peter Gresko' *'3B - Hank Teutsch' *'SS - Glenn Mackerras' *'LF - Will Stockton' *'CF - Willie Vekslina' *'RF - Ryan Shelton' *'RHP - Devin Barnes' *'LHP - O.K. Throckmorton' *'CL - Virgil Covert' New Libertaria Baseball: Individual Records References Category:New Libertaria Category:Sports Category:Baseball Leagues